The present invention relates to a novel potato species capable of providing a mini-potato, which is a mini-tomato-size potato and edible whole (including rind on skin) in one bite, and a method of producing the mini-potato by raising the novel potato species.
Hitherto, growing large farm products has been a basic strategy in the agricultural field. In contrast, small farm products were evaluated and treated as low grade products. However, since eating habits have changed in recent days, the small farm products are rather valued in some cases. A mini-tomato edible in one bite is a representative example of successful small farm products. However, not so many successful small farm products other than the mini-tomato are known at present.
With respect to potatoes, a mini-tomato-size potato which is edible whole (including rind on skin) in one bite, has not yet been produced. Potatoes are therefore usually peeled, cut into an appropriate size, and then cooked. In the case of a baked potato, the potato is cooked (baked) and then cut into bite-size pieces at the table. Although immature potato tubers (about 30 g weight) called "small potato" can be produced when a potato plant is grown in a general cultivation method, the size of the small potato is still too large to be used whole in snack foods.
Then, if it is possible to produce such a mini-potato edible whole (including skin) in one bite, similarly to the mini-tomato, the mini-potato will be valuable as a raw food material for snack confectioneries and as snacks taken with beer.